Sunny California
by mockingjay121399
Summary: Join You fav. HG characters as the move to CA invited by Katniss's billionare uncle. Get ready for some drama and romance Modern Day AU Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

Beep Beep Beep Beep. Dang it! I hate my alarm clock, why did I set it so early anyways. Oh yeah, Im leaving to go say good bye too all of my family members. We are leaving to go live with my uncle in California and its a very long drive from Paneam, Navada to LA, California. You probable don't know what Paneam is because it is so minuscule that they don't bother to put it on the map. We already packed and shipped all of our stuff to my uncle Haymich's house. All my closest friends are going to be there with are Gale, Madge, Annie, Clove, Glimmer, Cato, Marvel, Finnick, Joannah, Blight, and Peeta; Peeta is my boyfriend. Also Prim and her boyfriend Rory are coming too. Haymich is a billionaire(he invented some fancy high tech piece of equipment and sales skyrocketed and he gets 50% cut from every idem sold) so he as an amazingly enormous mansion; and he got us our own mansion, everyone gets their own floor!

(many tears and good bye later)

_Oh everybody got a water buffalo_

_Yours is fast but mine is slow_

_where you get them I don't know _

_but everybody's got a water buffalo_

_ooooooooohhhhhhhh_

_I took my buffalo to the store his head got stuck right through the door_

_he spilled some lima beans on the floor-_

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP SINGING THE WATER BUFFALO SONG!" I yell at them, is it really that hard to let a person take a nap I mean seriously not everyone enjoys car rides and goofy songs. Some people like peace and quiet when there stuck in a van for 12 hours after the got up at 4 o'clock in the morning. Also, have they every herd of car sickness, I prefer to sleep the drive off. Apperantly them don't get it because Cato found a loop hole.

_oh everybody's got a baby kangaroo yours is pink but mine is blue-_

"SHUP UP!" I yell at Cato, "AND NOT EVERYONE HAS A WATER BUFFALO OR A BABY KANGAROO!" That did the trick because it becomes quiet enough for me to sleep. The next thing I know is that I am being shaken awake and told that we have arrived in sunny California..

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own THG**

"We are here!" Clove and Glimmer squeal in my face. I love them but some times they can be way too perky. "Yay," I say sarcastically. I mean, not everyone likes being squealed at right when they wake up. I get out of the van and get my first glance at the mansion. Gez, this place is huge! I can't wait to get inside. Everyone grabs their backpacks of stuff we had for the road and head up to the grand entrance.

Once we are inside, Uncle Haymich comes up to us and welcomes us."Now I am not going to give you guy a tour of the whole mansion because it is so big, but I will tell you guys the order of the floors. The top 14 floors are your personal floors. Each floor is equipped with two bathrooms, a master bedroom, a guest bedroom, a game room or walk-in closet what it is depends on gender, and an extra room you can use for what ever you want. the next floor down is a Gym with a pool, treadmills, and other work out equipment. Next, is the school floor. All of you have a personal teacher, and will be taking every day classes just like regular students exept in the comfort of your home. After that, is the den. On that floor is a living room, kitchen, pantry, and dining room. Then comes where we are now, which is the entry room where each of you have your own closet. This door," He says while walking over to a small single door,"Is the door that leads to the garage where you cars are-

"WE GET OUR OWN CARS!" We all yell**(AN: In this fanfic Prim and Rory are 16 and Katniss and every one else are 17. Haymich is 33)** "Yes, whats the big deal?" He says back." Any ways you are now free to explore the house and get settled in you will find your cell phones, laptops,credit cards each with $300,000 on them, and car keys in you bedrooms on you floors. I live next door so call me if you need me, I programed my number and other important numbers in to you phones."

Once he finished every one went running up the stairs to get to their floors. Mine is the very top floor and has a balcony that over looks the city. I walk around my floor and explore all the rooms. the first room i enter is a bathroom that has a sink, a toilet, and a shower. The next room is an empty room. The next room is a boring empty bedroom, probable the guest bedroom. This room has a bed and a small closet. Next is the huge walk-in closet. I mean seriously, this is the biggest closet I have ever seen. All the clothes are color coordinated. Part is my clothing and the rest are some new clothes. There is a note one one of the racks:

_Dear Katniss, _

_Hi! I am you personal stylist, Cinna. I made you some outfits that match your personal style. Also, I bought you some clothing from all the popular brands. Enjoy!_

_-Cinna_

The last room was the master bedroom and believe me it was the most amazing room ever! It has dark blue walls and a 50" flat screen TV. There is a king sized bed with forest green sheets. There is a cabinet full of movies sitting in the corner. In the other corner is a set of double doors. I go over to the doors and find the awesomest bathroom ever! There is a huge bathtub, with jets, in the middle. Around the edges were all kinds of soaps and hair products. In the corner was a huge shower also with hair and body products. I turn around and find two single doors side by side. I walk over and find that the first one is a toilet. The second one is a closet full of shoes. There are so many different brands and styles! I walk out and go over to the counter and see that they are granite counter tops. In the cabinets there is a curling iron, a flat iron, my toothbrush, several different brands of toothpaste, and different kinds of sented products. I go back in to my room and see a vanity. I look inside and find a ton of make up. Not like I will be really using that. Finally, I go over to my desk and find a brand new Macbook Air. Also, inside the draw is a brand new iPhone 5! I turn it on and find that it already has all of my friends numbers and other important numbers too. I put my phone into my back pocket and also grab my new car keys and decide to take a look at all the other floors.

First I go to the den I walk into the kitchen and find that Peeta is in there worshiping the big fancy oven and granite countertops. For any other person I would find this weird, but it is reasonable for Peeta, I mean he is a baker."Hey," I say to him. "Do you like the house?" I ask. "Yeh, its a bit big though," He replies

"Iknow, well I am going to explore the rest of the house see you later!" I said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Next I went to the gym. I open the double doors to find a room with shiny wood flooring. Around the room are doors, next to each door is a sheet of paper in a plastic sheet. I am about to explore more but I get a text message, its from Madge: _Katniss, isn't this exiting! Is your floor as awesome as mine! Everyone is down in the garage one and join us and see your new car! _

I reply to her and head down to the garage to see my new car and hang out with my friends.

**(AN:I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN:Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

After I reply to Madge I leave the gym. I decide that I will work out tomorrow morning and explore the rest of the gym then. While I am heading down the stairs I start to wonder what my car will be like. Will it be old styled? Will it be new and shiny? Before I know it I am at the garage door. I open it and find that the garage is huge. Well, that can be expected because the whole place is huge. In the distance I hear a modes rumbling. I walk through the maze of stuff to find 14 shiny new cars. Madge came over to me and led me to my car. It is so awesome! It is a blue old style Shelby Mustang Cobra convertible with a white stripe down the hood. My car has white interior with blue accents. I look at the license plate and it says KLE, my initials. I squeal because I love my new car. Wait, Katniss Everdeen does not squeal. I guess every one else is thinking the same thing because they are all looking at me strangely.

"What?" I say,"I just really love my new car," I look and see that everyone else's car are similar except different colors and their own initials. "Lets go for a drive!" I say. "Wait!" Glimmer yells," We all look horrible from being stuck in a car for several hours!"

"Ok, We will all go change our clothes and fix our appearances and then meet back here. Sounds like a plan?" I say. "Yeah!" everyone says back.

I head up the stairs and onto my floor. First, I walk in to my closet and pick out an outfit. I pick a pair of jeans and a tie-dye v-neck shirt. Then, I run through my room and into my shoe closet and grab a pair of black chucks. After that, I walk over to my vanity and put on a little bit of makeup. I brush on some mascara and eyeshadow. Then, I put on some lipgloss, grab my drivers license, and head down the stairs and to the garage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxafter the drivexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lay down in my bed thinking about the great day I had. I hope tomorrow is as fun as today was. I drift off to sleep thinking about all the fun I had today, and water buffalos.

**(AN:I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it was so short. Please R&R!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN:Hey guys! I hope you are liking the story. Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own THG**

The next morning I get up early to go to the gym. I go into my closet and look for some suitable clothing to work out in. I end up going with some yoga pants and a forest green tank top. I grab a pair of nikes from my bathroom shoe closet and head to the gym floor.

On my way down I run into Madge, Annie, Clove, Glimmer, and Joannah. " I guess I wasn't the only one who had a morning workout in mind," I say to them. We all share a quick, yet quiet laugh and head to the gym. Once we get there we look around. The main room is a basketball court. There are 7 rooms, next to each is a piece of paper in a plastic cover. We read the titles on the papers and they each say some kind of work out equipment. These are the titles: Yoga, Treadmills, weights, pool, Dance, and Targets. The last room is a storage closet. In the corner is a large clear box kind of thing. Inside of that is a desk with a laptop on it and an iPhone dock. I stick my iPhone on it and put on some music. (Last night I downloaded some music.)Instantly music is playing al around the gym.

"That is so cool!" Madge exclaims. "I know!" I respond. All of us go into the first room, the yoga room.

The yoga room is quite a small room. There are several yoga mats laid out on the floor. In the front is a large T.V. Madge, Glimmer, Annie, Clove, And Joannah each go to a mat while I check out the T.V. One the back is a remote, I press the on button and the T.V. screen pops to life. I press the multi work out button on the remote and rush over to a mat and start our work out routine.

After our workout we head into the next room. Inside there is a huge room with treadmill alined down all the walls We each grab a treadmill and start running I start on low speed the work my way up to a high speed. I was on the track team in 9th grade so I am a good runner. Then my favorite song for running comes on so I start running to the music.

_Im gonna pop some tags only got twenty dollars in my pocket I Im hunting looking for a come up this is f**king awesome._

"eeeeeeekkkkk!" Glimmer squeals really loud. I turn off my treadmill and look and see why she squealed. I find out that nothing is wrong and ask her why she squealed. "Why did you squeal!" I ask her. " We should go thrift shopping!" she replies.

"Ok but lets check out the other rooms first." I tell her and we go the the next room. When we walk in we see a small room in front of us. Well small for the mansion. In all four corners of the room there are weights organized by how much they weigh. Glimmer, Madge, and Clove all go to the section with the lightest weights and Joannah and I go to the next size up. I lived in the poorer part of town so I am stronger from taking care of my family. As for Joannah, she is just plain strong. I remember the day I met Joannah. I was in the woods hunting for food for my family. I was about a year after my dad died in a mining accident and my mother had zoned out. So, I was in the woods and I heard Angry yelling and chopping noises. I went to where I heard the noises and found her chopping at a tree with an axe. After about a minute she noticed my presence and walked over the me. I introduced myself and we became friends. After about a half hour of weights We take a peek at the next room, the pool room.

After we walk in the door we look around at our surroundings. There is a main pool and a hot tub. The main pool starts at about 3ft then goes to about 12ft. It has diving boards at the deeper ends, One very high and one low. In the corner is the hot tub. It is in ground, as with the the main pool and is a circular shape. It can fit about 10 to 15 people, so it is pretty big. Since we are not in the proper attire for swimming, we decide to check out the next room. The next room is the dance room. Inside it is the typical looking dance studio. There is hard wood flooring and mirrors on the walls. There are bars lining the walls. In the corner is a stereo and an MP3 hook and I are the only ones out of all of us that dance so we are the only ones who really appreciate the awesomeness of the studio. Also we grew up in district twelve; the poorest part of Paneam, Nevada. Sure she is the mayors daughter, but really there is only one dance studio in our part of town.

Let me enlighten you about Madge and I's dance career. We started dancing when we were about 5. In fact, we met in our very first dance class. We have been doing it since then. We mainly work on Ballet, but we also do Hip Hop and Jazz. As I am looking around I see out of the corner of my eye Annie staring at the bar longingly. I wonder why. I walk over to her. "Do you dance?" I inquire. " Yeah," she responds while still looking at the bar. "Why didn't I Know that? We could have danced together," I? said to her. "I guess I wanted to keep it a secret.

After a while of looking around Clove finally spoke up. "Can we see the next room now?" she said,"Ive gotten bored of just standing around, I mean we are supposed to be working out right?" "I suppose you are right. Lets go to the next room," I tell her. We go to the next room that is labeled "Targets". I wonder what that means? Once inside my jaw hits the floor as does Joannah's and Joannah. What is inside is a rack full of bows, quivers, knives, swords, axes, and tridents. There are 7 door next to each is a complicated panel thingy. I quickly grab a bow while Joannah grabs an axe and Clove grabs a belt of knives and we each head towards a door. I look at the panel and realize that it is one of the things Haymich invented. The panel is a computer type thing. The top says "Sports Simulater" I press the screen and an option setting thing pops up first I have to press the weapon type. I press Archery and then continue. Then two choices pop up. The first one is my name and the second one is Gale's. I click my name then continue. Next is the difficulty setting the choices are: easy, intermediate, hard, complicated, and brutal. I press brutal because I have been doing archery almost all my life. The board says go in to the room.I walk into a plain white room then all of a sudden the front wall lights up and a female starts talking.

_Welcome Katniss Since you are new to the Sports simulator I am going to give you the full walkthrough which you will only have to go through once. This is the Sports Simulator the most heigh tech work out simulator in the world. The SS (Sports Simulator) is designed for intense work outs In Archery, Sword/knife-play, and many other sports that include weaponry. The SS gives a realistic yet safe weaponry work out. Since you specialize in Archery I am going to only go through the archery walkthrough. I will now begin. Welcome to your new bow. please press the red button the power it up._ I press the button and the bow starts vibrating._ This bow is yours but must stay in theTargets gym area. Now we will begin the shooting portion of the SS training. As you work out you are given 100 targets to shoot at. Your ranking will be placed at the end of each session on a leader board for every Archery doer to see, in your case 1 other person. You will also be able to see their scores as well. Your arrows have safe tips so if you miss no one will get hurt. See this target? _ A medium sized target appears._ This is the size of the target that you will be shooting. You may now begin you session. 3..2…1… Start!_

I start shooting and I end up getting 100 out of 100 with 99 bulls eyes. I walk out of the SS and see that every one has left. Then Jonah and Clove each walk out of there doors and we all place our weapons back after turning them off by saying "good night" and walk out to see the gym empty. I run over and grab my iPhone and run back to Jo and Clove. "That was awesome! My uncle is brilliant!" I Exclaim to them. "I know!" they reply. "I guess Glim, Madge, and Annie left, but I will text them just in case." I text Glim and ask where they are and she replays that they went the freshen up and eat breaky in the kitchen. I tell C and Jo where they went and we go the do the same. When I get to my floor and quickly jump in the shower because I stink from spending like 2 hours in the gym. I get out and run to my closet and pick out my outfit for the day. I decide on blue skinny jeans and a blue striped v-neck. I grab a pair of navy TOMS, my phone,wallet and car keys and run down to the kitchen. I quickly place my keys on the key rack by the garage door and run in to the kitchen to see that every one is already there. I walk over the Peeta who is cooking eggs and bacon and give him a peck on the lips.

"morning' beautiful. looking blue today." He says to me."morning hansom. Do you like m outfit, or is it too much blue?" I respond to him. "You are always beautiful no matter what." I give him another peck on the lips and sit down at the counter with Prim.

After breakfast Glimmer, Madge,Clove, Annie, Jo, Prim, and I go searching for a thrift store. We split us into two groups for driving. Prim, Madge, Jo, and Me in my car, and Annie, Clove, and Glimmer in her car. Glimmers car is the same style as mine but red. We get in the cars and start our search. After a few minutes of searching we finally find a thrift store and go inside.

Once inside we start looking around for cool cloths to try on and mess around with. I end up finding a small biker jacket and a funny looking helmet, the kind with the spike in top. I put them on and go over to where everyone is. Glimmer looks at my and shrieks."That is one of the most ugly things I have ever seen take that off!" She shrieks at me. "Okay okay, I will take it off!Geez!" I say to her. I go back to where I found the jacket and hat off and put them back. The rest of the time is pretty uneventful, so after about an hour we head out to get a bite to eat. We end up stopping at a little soup joint called Greasy Sae's. I order the lamb stew with dried plums in it and every one else orders Chicken Noodle soup. So boring, I think its best to try new things and Im glad I did because man, this stew is amazing! I sure will be coming here more often. After we eat we decide to get a movie to watch later tonight. I end up picking Pans Labyrinth. It is one of my favorite movies, even though its is spanish and you have to read subtitles.

When we get home we find that the boys aren't in the den any more. I text Peeta and he says that they are in the gym. I head up there and find that Rory is shooting hoops with Marvel. I ask him where Peeta is and he says that he is in the weights room. I walk in there to see him and Blight in the corner with the heaviest weights. Peeta is holding one above his head while Blight is trying to pick one up. I am about to walk up to him when I hear loud whooping noises. Peeta,Blight, and I walk out of the room to find Finnick, Cato, and Gale making the noises. I guess they just did the SS. I walk up to Gale'' Isn't the archery thing awesome!" I exclaim. "Heck yeah!" He lifts his arm to hi five me but once he does a disgusting stench wafts up my nose. "Geez dude take a shower!" Then I realize that they all stink. ''you all need to!" I walk out of the gym so I can get some fresh air. Outside I go to find Prim. I find he is her bedroom on her floor reading. "Hey little duck" I say to her. We start talking and before we know it, its time to watch the movie.

When we are all down stairs we go into the living room. Well its more like a movie theater. I put in the movie and sit on my boyfriends lap like everyone else does. After the movie Peeta carries me up to my floor and in to my bedroom He tells my good night and walks away. I fall asleep thinking about my amazing day.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Also I would like to say that I am trying to make the chapters as long as I can. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey Guys! Sorry to say that this is not a chapter. I know you guys are probable irritated about this not being a chapter because I know I would, but this is highly importaint! My laptop that I write from crashed. I put this up on a friends laptop so yeah. I might not be able to update until I get it fixed but I might be able to figure out something.

**~Mockingjay121399~ **


End file.
